


Heather

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Unflayed [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Mind flayer in the background), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fear, Fix-It, Gen, Kidnapping, Possession, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: She thought Billy Hargrove was her friend.





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's a tag for this so I'm going to warn for it here! This is from Heather's POV and she fears she is going to be sexually assaulted, that _doesn't_ happen and is not at all what's going on, nor is her thought process about it graphic, but I thought I should give anyone reading a head's up!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

She thought Billy Hargrove was her friend.

Or... or at least that they were friendly, that they were okay.

She's heard things, rumors from those they went to high school with that he picked fights, that he went after people, but he didn't seem like that anymore.

He didn't seem like the kind of man who would wrap his hand around her throat.

She didn't think it was dangerous to check on him, why would she? She was just concerned.

Struggling awake, head pounding, something restricting her limbs, on a cold concrete floor, it is profoundly obvious she was wrong.

She's not an idiot, and you don't have to be a genius to know to be afraid in the situation she's in, struggling instinctively against her bonds.

(She's so so afraid what is he doing why did he do this is he going to...)

To...

Her thoughts cut off when he slams her against the ground, her shoulders aching, and she goes still instinctively.

He leans over her, hands still gripping her arms.

"Don't be afraid. It'll be over soon. Just stay very still."

She's never heard that tone from him, he's never sounded that way, the guy who yells at anyone running by the pool doesn't sound that _blank._

She feels him turn toward her, the tips of his fingers brushing her cheek, he pulls the tape off her mouth.

She shudders, her breath trembles.

And then she hears it.

And then she sees it.

What is it? What is it what is it what is that _thing?_

She starts screaming, it's all she can do she couldn't stop herself if she tried -

And then suddenly she feels the rope around her legs give way, and she's pulled to her feet, almost face to face with Billy, and he looks very very _different_ he looks like the guy she works with (but with a fear she's never seen before in his eyes).

"Heather _go._ Run!"

She thought Billy Hargrove was her friend and maybe he is he let her go and something is so _wrong_ here -

And maybe she should just do as he said and leave the guy who kidnapped her down here with that _monster_ but he looks as afraid as she is and -

She grabs his hand and pulls, _drags_ him away, and furious, inhuman, _unnatural_ screeching follows them up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so much easier for me to write people flipping out and almost dying than like... anything else?  
I honestly feel like what happened in canon to snap Billy out of it was better, it really worked with his character and his past, it makes sense it took what it took to do so. But I like to think Heather was the closest (and only) thing he had to a real friend, not someone in high school using him for "clout" and not someone who viewed him purely as a sex object (I do think Heather viewed him as attractive but she didn't really seem to have any intent behind her flirting), and maybe, just maybe, if Billy had been going to survive this season, he would've been able to shirk the mind flayer's influence earlier. I figured now would be one of the better moments for that to happen. (Alternatively the sauna scene or when Max tries to reach him before he takes El, they'd both work too).  
And tbh I just wanted Heather to live, something about her clicked for me and I wish we'd gotten to know her more, I really really like her.  
I hope her choosing to help him didn't seem unbelievable! I figured she clearly had some affection and when you see some giant flesh monster that's obviously out of the realm of normality coming toward you you may reconsider what you _thought_ you knew about the situation you were in. Also I had the idea of this essentially being a fix it for both Heather and Billy's deaths, and I can't imagine if Billy managed to get control back from MF that early on it would've let him live, it would've taken him out right away because it viewed him as a liability, so for him to live Heather had to be willing to help.  
(Also no he's not un-possessed, but I'll leave that up to you guys' imagination how it works out from here unless I get a burst of inspiration to write a sequel! Just know he lives and so does Heather).  
Unbeta'd


End file.
